


The Death of Prince Dimitri:

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dedue dies sorry, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Fuck Corneila, Kind of Happy ending?, Not a romantic one, Sad boi, Wrongful Imprisonment, like seriously, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: 4. Final Moments/ FutureFollowing the Battle of Garreg Mach Prince Dimitri returns to Fhirdiad where everything seems to be as it was before. Until His Highness is wrongfully accused of a crime he did not commit. His homeland and promise to the dead are torn from reach as he bears the punishment for a crime that he is innocent of.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 9





	The Death of Prince Dimitri:

The cells in Fhirdiad are as strong as they come.

He had known that his whole life.

Murderers, thieves, and countless other criminals had been locked away in there. But he had never imagined that he himself would be confined in the icy stone walls of his own castle.

In an instant everything that he had was taken from him, his crown, his people, and most of all his home.

Everything had been as it was before he had left for Garreg Mach. Dimitri had eaten his dinners with Dedue, his Uncle avoided him like the plague, and he felt scrutinized under the watchful eye of Cornelia.

They had followed that pattern for moons and then one day he was summoned by his Uncle to the throne room. It was out of character, but Dimitri arrived, only to be met with his Uncle's corpse lying in a pool of his blood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne.

Dimitri's mind went blank, his Uncle was...

He was the last of the Blaiddyd line now.

Heels clinked on the stone down the hall and the door to the throne room swung open.

"Oh dear" Cornelia called out "Dear boy... What have you done?" she said and walked over to his Uncle's corpse.

Dimitri stood there dumbfound, words weren't formulating all he could do was watch as the pool of blood grew bigger and bigger with every passing second.

He wasn't certain when Cornelia had left but he knew when she came back, with Faerghus soldiers beside her.

"Prince Dimitri, it is with a heavy heart that I arrest you" Cornelia declared.

What?

The Prince looked at the men, his men. And their faces revealed nothing. Did Cornelia even have the authority to do such a thing?

The shackles were placed onto his wrists, Dimitri wouldn't fight them. He was innocent, he understood how it may have looked to Cornelia. It was only out of precaution that she was arresting him. Right?

"Your Highness!" Dedue's called out as the Prince was led through the castle halls in chains.

Dimitri looked to him, "Everything is going to be alright Dedue" he called back and continued onward to his cell.

Everything was going to be ok.

They would see that their Prince would never have harmed his Uncle, there was only one person he wanted to kill. That he would kill, and she was currently in the Palace at Enbarr.

Soon enough they would see that their Prince was innocent, and then he can get to work once again to destroy the Empire and find the Professor... Or what was left of her at least.

Dimitri closed his eyes and pressed his head against the cold stone, the Professor... He had seen it himself. There was a dragon on the battlefield, Dimitri didn't know where it had come from but it was killing Imperial troops so he could have cared less over it being there. But the Professor... she tried to save it. And in doing so was lost to the war.

Her scream echoed through his mind at night as she fell into the unknown darkness.

He couldn't save her.

Heels clacked on the stone of the prison and stopped directly at his cell.

Dimitri looked up, Cornelia.

"My, my you don't look much like a Prince down here now do you?" Cornelia laughed.

He frowned at her, "What happened, why are you here?" Dimitri questioned.

Cornelia laughed "I don't think a criminal such as yourself has the right to speak to the new Queen of Faerghus like that" she hummed.

Dimitri went cold. The new Queen of Faerghus? "Explain yourself?!" he commanded.

"Tsk, so rude" Cornelia murmured "But I will comply" she added "The people of Faerghus have wisely chosen me to lead them, once their dear sweet Prince pays the price of his crimes" she began "After all who wants a King that killed his own flesh and blood" she sneered.

Dimitri flinched, "I would never" he shouted "That was my Uncle-".

"Who you didn't get along with" Cornelia cut in "Tell me dear Prince when was the last time you spoke to your Uncle?" she asked "Isn't it funny how once he summons you, we find him dead in a puddle of his own blood?" she said sternly.

He frowned, "How did you know he summoned me?" Dimitri asked.

Cornelia stared at him for a moment "Why else would you go to him" she said, "But that is aside from the point" she began "You dear Prince are scum, lowest of the low" she declared "And you will pay for your crime with your head".

"What?" Dimitri choked out "You cannot do this. I am the last of the Blaiddyd line" he began.

"Indeed, you are" Cornelia hummed "Fortunately for us" she added and paused a moment "Yes the family line of brutes will end with you foolish Prince" she laughed "And how happy the people will be when their new Queen refuses to fight the Empire, where as their precious blood thirsty Prince was to lead them down the path of destruction" she hummed "I will be their savior, and you little Prince will be nothing more than a bad memory" she declared.

Dimitri froze his vengeance, that woman's head was lost from his grasp in moments.

"You cannot do this" Dimitri snapped "The people, the nobility they won't stand for it".

Cornelia shrugged "I don't care" she said and turned away from the cell "Enjoy your last night foolish Prince" she concluded and walked away.

His last night?

So that means tomorrow...

Father, Glenn, Stepmother... The Professor.

He let them down.

Dimitri sits down on the cot in his cell, the dead are silent do they know he's failed them?

Tears sting at his eyes, but they do not fall.

Exhaustion soon takes over him leaving him with a dreamless sleep.

He's awoken in the middle of the night to shouting and clashing blades, Dimitri shoots up from his cot and to the door of his cell.

"Stop him!".

What the hell is going on?

"Your Highness".

Dedue stands in front of his cell door, "Your Highness we need to leave now" he calls out and unlocks the door. "Here, can you wield a weapon?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Dedue... It's good to see you again" he choked out as he grabbed a lance from Dedue.

A small smile formed on Dedue's face, "I could not leave you here Your Highness, we must first get out of here" he said "Follow me".

Dedue guided Dimitri through the prison, there were some soldiers who put up resistance against him but there were others that saw the Prince and his Vassal and lowered their weapons.

"Long live the King" One of them said and opened the door leading to their freedom.

Dimitri's boots crunched on the frozen grass, "Get behind me Your Highness" Dedue commanded. Dimitri looked up. Soldiers were coming at them. "Your Highness... Run" Dedue yelled "I'll hold them off".

Dimitri frowned and lifted his lance, "No, I will fight beside you" he said.

"No. Your Highness, go now" Dedue said sternly "Please... I will find you again I swear".

Dimitri was reluctant but he nodded, "Please be careful Dedue" he said.

Dedue nodded, "Of course Your Highness, now run" he said "There is a horse ready for you in the stable. Get there and flee".

He did as he was told, of course it wasn't that easy soldiers attacked him and he... He killed them.

Men he was sworn to protect... He killed them. One of them managed to land a good blow to his face before they died. His right eye was getting harder to see through with each passing second. But he had to keep going... He had to-

A loud cry sounded in the air.

Dimitri's blood froze, Dedue.

He looked over and he was nowhere in sight, Dedue... He's...

Dead.

Dimitri freezes, it's his fault.

Glenn died for him and now Dedue has joined the ranks.

Would his dear friend sneer at him from the shadows now? Tainting their precious memories with harsh words.

No.

Now isn't the time. Dimitri will follow what Dedue told him to do.

He will run.

From this day forward Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is dead.

...

He had never expected this to happen.

Crowds bellow him cheering for their King, crying out in joy.

He saved them.

Of course, not alone, he did it with the help of everyone. Had he done things his way Fhirdiad would be still held under the thumb of that wretched women the people- His people would have continued to be oppressed.

All while he died a fruitless death in an attempt to slice Edelgard's head from her shoulders.

To think the home, he ran from all those years before, opened its arms to him and welcomed him.

"Fhirdiad... Oh how I've missed you" Dimitri choked out as he gazes upon his subjects.

"This is a happy time Dimitri" Professor Byleth reminds softly.

Dimitri chuckles lightly "Yes... These are tears of happiness my Friend" he said and looks back to her, a soft smile adorns her face as she watches him.

After all these years, of horrid monstrous deeds.

Does he really have the right to lead them?

No.

He can't worry about that now.

Dedue...

He died in hopes for Dimitri to change the world. To make Fodlan a peaceful place, he died for Dimitri's ideals. The least he can do is keep his word to him.

And to the people of Fodlan.

May his reign bring a new dawn to this war-torn nation.


End file.
